Akatsuki vs Jinchuuriki
by skyruu
Summary: Updated! Mission 4, Next Move. "Aku ingin kau mengikuti Kurama ke Oto, tapi jangan sampai Kurama tahu akan kedatanganmu kesana." Edited dari chapter 1. [LONG HIATUS].
1. Mission 1, Receiving Mission

**-skyruu**

**Akatsuki vs Jinchuuriki**

**(Naruto's Fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T+ - M**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, mistype, bad language, OOC, etc.**

**Mission 1, Receiving Mission.**

**Read at your own risk**

**skyruu-**

* * *

><p><strong>Persimpangan Red Road, Sunagakure.<strong>

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan melewati persimpangan jalan dengan wajah kusut, dia menggerutu tak jelas seraya menendang-nendang batu kerikil.

"Ketua geblek! Gue tau gue profesional dan paling hebat dalam urusan memata-matai, tapi kenapa tugas yang berat ini mesti gue yang ngerjain sih? Kenapa gak si Ichibi atau si Sanbi aja?!" kira-kira gitulah yang dia omongin daritadi. Muka tampannya semakin kusut mengingat wajah sang 'Ketua Geblek', batu kerikil yang ada di depan kakinya ditendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, untungnya disana jalanan masih sepi.

Oh yea, pemuda itu adalah Kyuubi Uzumaki, dia adalah salah seorang informan profesional dari sebuah organisasi ilegal ternama di kalangan dunia bawah dengan kode nama Kurama. Organisasi itu bernama Jinchuuriki, tempat bernaungnya orang-orang yang menantang hukum yang berlaku, tempat bernaungnya para orang-orang hebat. Disanalah mereka berkumpul, di Jinchuuriki-lah mereka bersatu. Walau kelihatannya masing-masing anggota Jinchuuriki tak akur, mereka akan terlihat kompak saat tugas sudah diberikan.

Di Jinchuuriki masing-masing anggota memiliki partner, dan partner Kyuubi di Jinchuuriki adalah Ichibi alias Shukaku. Mereka berdua adalah partner yang paling ribut dan paling tidak bisa akur, namun presentasi keberhasilan tugas yang ditangani mereka berdua hampir selalu sempurna. Jelaslah, Kyuubi yang notabene ahli beladiri dan ahli senjata, dengan Ichibi yang ahli strategi jenius dengan taktik-taktik luar biasanya menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan tempur yang mengerikan.

Kyuubi terus berjalan dengan lesu, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya. 'Ha—ah, parahnya itu, kenapa mesti Akatsukiii?' batinnya miris sambil menatap langit. 'Ah, coba gue jadi awan aja, gue gak bakal hidup penuh bahaya kayak gini.' Malangnya nasibmu Kyuubi.

**-nanas-**

**Hotel Red Cloud, Room 4703, Sunagakure.**

Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap, berambut coklat terang panjang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sejak tadi dini hari. Mata kuningnya menelusuri seluruh data yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya dengan serius. Dialah Ichibi, parner Kyuubi di Jinchuuriki.

"Ketua brengsek! Bisa-bisanya dia bikin gue gak tidur. Gue tau gue jenius, tapi kenapa mesti nyerahin tugas seabrek gini sama gue siiih? 'kan ada tuh si Nibi yang lebih rajin dari gue walau gak sejenius gue!" serunya kesal dengan narsis sedikit seraya meng-scroll data dengan buasnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan ngantuk, terlihat jelas ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata kuningnya. 'Bakal gue bunuh si Ketua Brengsek itu! Bakaaal, liatin aja!' pikirnya sadis.

'Cklek, Brak!' terdengar suara pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan partnernya, Kyuubi—masih dengan wajah 4L-nya lemas, lesu, lunglai, letih—.

"Muka lo kusut amat," tegur Ichibi tanpa menoleh pada objek yang diajaknya berbicara.

"Lo tau? Gue. Benci. Banget. Sama. Si Ketua. Brengsek. Itu!" ucap Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya seraya nendang sofa yang ada didekatnya, kemudian dia tidurin sofa tersebut.

"Che, gue pikir apa. Emangnya gue nggak, ha? Liat! Ini tugas yang dia kasih bikin gue gak tidur semalem! Gila apa!" Ichibi dengan garangnya nunjuk tiga laptop dihadapannya dan beberapa tumpuk kertas-kertas file didekat sofa yang didudukinya. Kyuubi noleh tanpa minat. "Lo sih enak Shu, masih kerja di indoor, lah gue mesti ke lapangan. Nyelidikin musuh kita," Kyuubi menerawang melihat langit-langit kamar hotelnya.

"Musuh? Akatsuki maksud lo?" Ichibi yang tadinya ngamuk mulai reda, agak tertarik dengan tugas yang Kyuubi terima. "Yang bener, Kyuu? Lo gak salah tuh?" Kyuubi cuma menggeleng. "Kata si Brengsek itu cuma gue yang bisa cari informasi disana, soalnya semua di Jinchuuriki gak sehebat gue," perkataan barusan malah membuat Ichibi melempar mouse yang tidak terpakai pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi nyengir sinis sambil nangkap mouse itu, "Maksud lo, gue gak hebat gitu? Gue gak bakat gitu, heh? Rubah Brengsek!" Ichibi ngamuk.

"Itu 'kan bukan gue yang bilang Shu, si Brengsek yang bilang~" jawab Kyuubi santai. "Barusan lo bilang!" Ichibi nunjuk-nunjuk gak rela dengan perkataan 'Kyuubi-lebih-hebat-dari-Jinchuuriki-lainnya', yang artinya dia gak lebih hebat dari Kyuubi dong? _Hell no._

"Tch! Gue bunuh dua kali tuh Tua Bangka! Terus, apalagi?" Ichibi mulai tenang. "Yah, dia nyuruh gue buat nyelidikin semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki, dia berniat buat ngancurin Akatsuki," Ichibi ngangguk paham. "Ha—ah, kadang gue gak pernah ngerti apa yang dipengenin Kakek Tua itu," keluh Kyuubi sambil ngusap-ngusap jidatnya.

"Menurut gue sih, ada baiknya juga si Kakek Brengsek itu ngancurin Akatsuki, jujur gue benci banget sama mereka." Ichibi mendecih yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi, membiarkan Kyuubi tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan mengatur segala persiapan untuk memata-matai Akatsuki.

**-nanas-**

**Gedung Tua di Pinggiran Otogakure, malam hari**

Terlihat perkumpulan manusia disana tengah mengadakan sebuah pertemuan. Merekalah Akatsuki, kelompok atau lebih tepat sebuah organisasi rahasia berada di bawah naungan pemerintahan dunia yang ditugasi untuk membasmi semua kejahatan di dunia bawah tanah, atau mungkin lebih cocok menyebut mereka sebagai kelompok para agen pembunuh profesional. Akatsuki setingkat dengan Jinchuuriki, hanya bedanya Jinchuuriki bergerak menentang hukum dunia.

Seringkali banyak kejadian yang melibatkan dua organisasi yang paling berpengaruh ini. Contohnya dulu saat terjadinya pembunuhan anggota parlemen yang dilakukan oleh Jinchuuriki, Akatsuki segera bertindak menangani kasus tersebut, mereka mengejar pelakunya yang ternyata sangat ahli dalam bergerilya. Tapi Jinchuuriki tetaplah Jinchuuriki, pelaku pembunuhan anggota parlemen itu lepas dari kejaran Akatsuki karena kelihaiannya dan kembali ke Jinchuuriki.

"Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kita berkumpul, eh?" sebuah suara berat memecahkan suasana hening.

"Bener, bener dan saat itu juga saat terakhir kita ketemu Jichuuriki," timpal suara lain dengan nada riang dan terkesan main-main.

"Tobi, kita sedang tidak rapat tentang Jinchuuriki," tegur suara wanita dengan tajam.

"_Ha'i, gomen_~" seorang pria dengan topeng bermotif riak air itu cuma menganggukan kepalanya patuh, Tobi namanya.

"Kayaknya lo kangen sama para cecunguk itu, eh Tobi?" cibir seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang dengan kunciran buntut kuda. "Dei-_senpai_ tau aja," Tobi mendengus.

"Wah, wah… gak gue sangka cecunguk Jinchuuriki punya fans kayak gini!" suara lain ikut menimpali mencibir Tobi. "Bukan kangen yang itu yang Tobi maksud, _Senpai_!" semua terdiam menunggu jawaban Tobi, "Tobi kangen 'bermain-main' sama cecunguk itu~" mungkin kalau topengnya dilepas akan terlihat sebuah wajah a la psikopat yang haus akan darah.

"Bicara soal Jinchuuriki, ada sebuah kabar menarik tentang mereka," sahut sebuah suara kecil namun tetap terdengar oleh mereka.

"Sasori, sudah kukatakan tadi tema rapat kita kali ini bukan tentang Jinchuuriki," suara wanita kembali menegur, sebut saja Konan.

"Biarkan saja, Konan," ucap suara berat tadi. "Ta-tapi Madara—" bantahan Konan terhenti saat melihat Madara mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap tajam pada wanita berambut biru itu. "Lanjutkan Sasori,"

"Baiklah, dikabarkan mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah aksi yang mungkin agak mirip dengan kasus dua tahun lalu itu, saat terjadi pembunuhan pada salah satu anggota parlemen yang paling berpengaruh," jelas Sasori.

"Kenapa anggota parlemen lagi? Siapa kali ini sasaran mereka?" tanya pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Hal itu belum bisa aku temukan. Jinchuuriki memiliki sistem keamanan yang sangat ketat terhadap informasi penting, baik yang biasa ataupun yang bisa melemahkan mereka," ungkap Sasori.

Madara, ketua dari Akatsuki menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah kita simpan tentang Jinchuuriki, kita bahas lain kali." Mendengar perintah ketua mereka, langsung saja pembicaraan tentang Jinchuuriki ditutup begitu saja dan beralih pada hal yang lainnya.

**-nanas-**

**Hotel Red Cloud, Room 4703, Sunagakure, 8.45 pm.**

"Kyuu, lo masih sibuk?" Ichibi yang sejak siang tadi sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya kini terlihat santai sambil membuka-buka majalah. "Jelas gue masih sibuk, Rakun! Gak liat apa?!" Kyuubi nyerocos sambil memasukkan ipad dan beberapa alat pemancar serta penyadap kedalam ransel hitamnya.

"Gezz…" cibir Ichibi.

Sejak tadi siang Kyuubi ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas, dikarenakan Ichibi sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya itu, Ichibi cuman mengurut dada sambil bilang 'sabar, sabar' juga disertai omongan-omongan Kyuubi yang kelewat batas kayak, 'Kakek Sialan! Gue bunuh lo dua kali di deket jurang!', 'Kakek Brengsek! Bisanya merintah gue melulu! 'kan masih ada anggota lain!' atau 'You're fuckin' old man! I'll kill you, KOROS!' begitulah.

"PDA, iPad, pemancar, peluru, pisau, penyadap, laptop, MP3—"

"Oi oi, lo mau ngemata-matain atau liburan? Pake bawa MP3 segala," potong Ichibi saat Kyuubi sedang sibuk meng-check-list barang bawaanya. Kyuubi acuh. "Ini bukan tugas lo oke, dude? Gue tau kita partner, tapi tugas kita lagi beda sekarang. Jadi, menghindarlah dari segala urusan gue untuk saat ini,"

"Gah! Lo tetep aja nyebelin, Rubah!" Kyuubi yang mendengar itu cuma nyengir sinis, 'Terserah lo deh, Shu.' pikirnya. Dia ngelirik Ichibi yang lagi membuka majalah dengan ganas, bisa-bisa robek tuh majalah, terus kena denda hotel, aih… jangan deh, lagi bokek nih.

"Sip! Beres, gue tidur aah, besok berangkat pagi! _Oyasuminasaai_!" ucap Kyuubi beberapa menit kemudian. Lalu Kyuubipun menghempaskan badannya ke kasur, mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tak ada waktu istirahat gara-gara tugas menyulitkan ini. Nah, selamat tidur Kyuu.

**-nanas-**

**Apartemen Violet Pond, Room 15, Otogakure, 11.46 pm**

_"Yow! I'm back!_" suara itu terdengar setelah suara pintu depan dibuka. Terlihatlah seorang pria berbadan besar, eer—berkulit biru, dan gigi-gigi yang tajam layaknya hiu.

"Dari mana aja lo, eh? Minum-minum lagi?" sambut suara dingin di ruang tamu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk ditemani oleh dua laptop dihadapannya.

"Eh? Nggak kok, gue baru selesai makan malem, sekalian gue juga beliin makanan buat lo," pria berbadan besar itu nunjukkin tas plastik putih yang isinya beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman. Pemuda berambut hitam itu noleh dan ngerebut tas plastik itu dan mengecek isinya.

Dua orang itu adalah Kisame Hoshigaki dan Itachi Uchiha, anggota kelima dan kedelapan Akatsuki. Sudah empat tahun sejak mereka bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Mereka menjadi partner sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat peraturan Akatsuki yang menyatakan masing-masing anggota tidak boleh bergerak sendirian, minimal harus memiliki seorang partner dalam melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh atasan.

"Kelaperan lo, Tach? Chk, segitunya," cibir Kisame melihat Itachi yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Jelas lahap, sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang dia nggak makan apapun kecuali minum doang, mana cukup!

"_Shut up_, Kisame. Kayak lo gak pernah kayak gini aja," ucap Itachi dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya. Kisame mencibirnya sambil ngelempar dengan bungkus snack yang sudah habis. "Kampret!" Itachi malah mengumpat dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Eh Tach, ngomong-ngomong loe dari tadi ngapain sih? Sibuk banget," Kisame mendekati Itachi yang mulai serius lagi setelah perutnya terisi. "Biasa, _hacking_," jawab Itachi santai. "Gah! Gak ada yang laen apa, situs bokep gituu," sahut Kisame ngarep, "_No way and I never to open that_," jawaban itu bikin Kisame mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya ikan cucut—eh.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan acara _hacking_-nya, ngebiarin Kisame pundung dan akhirnya malah ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu. Sebenarnya acara hacking-menghacking itu perintah dari Madara, dia minta Itachi buat nyari informasi pergerakan Jinchuuriki selanjutnya, supaya antisipasi—begitu alasan yang diberi oleh Madara.

'Kayaknya beberapa bulan kedepan gue bakalan ketemu anggota Jinchuuriki lagi nih, orangnya kayak gimana ya? Gue harap sih bukan yang ngerepotin kayak yang kemaren,' pikir Itachi saat melihat daftar para anggota Jinchuuriki yang berhasil dia download. Data para anggota itu tentu saja bukan yang asli, dan tak ada satupun foto para anggota yang dilampirkan disana, hanya sebatas list nama, itupun kode nama saja.

'Gue acungi jempol buat mereka yang bikin pertahanan super ketat pada data-data penting mereka, bener aja kata si Sasori,' Itachi menyeringai senang, gak salah dia masuk Akatsuki, dan gak nyangka dia bakal ketemu dengan kelompok semenarik Jinchuuriki. Asal tahu saja, Itachi adalah orang yang sangat menyukai ketegangan, makanya dia masuk Akatsuki dan bersedia patuh pada pemerintahan asalkan dia bisa bersenang-senang dan mengalami ketegangan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

Itachi menggeser kursornya, melihat sekali lagi daftar nama itu. Kursornya terhenti pada sebuah nama yang membuatnya melamun, ah—entahlah, Itachi mungkin hanya sedikit capek dan lelah setelah begitu banyak data dan situs yang dia kunjungi demi info dan data dari Jinchuuriki.

'Kayaknya gue harus istirahat,' Itachi men-shut down dua laptopnya dan menyimpannya. Seraya mengurut pangkal hidungnya pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan badannya. Nah, saatnya tidur, _oyasuminasai_.

**-to be continued-**

Sedikit edit dari chapter awal. Nama-nama tempatnya bikin gue pusing sendiri, padahal gue yang bikin -_-


	2. Mission 2, Unxecpected Meet

**-skyruu**

**Akatsuki vs Jinchuuriki**

**(Naruto's Fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T+ - M**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, mistype, bad language, OOC, etc.**

**Mission 2, Unexpected Meet.**

**Read at your own risk**

**skyruu-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Red Cloud, Room 4703, Sunagakure 7.21 am<strong>

"Piip, piip—" sebuah tangan menggapai ponsel yang ada diatas meja dan mematikan alarm-nya.

"Huaam…" yak, itulah Kyuubi, baru saja bangun dari hibernasi singkatnya. Gimana gak singkat? Semalam dia cuma sempat tidur tiga jam, ulangi, TIGA JAM!, itu gara-gara Ketua Jinchuuriki manggil dia n nyuruh ngerekap laporan misinya lima bulan yang lalu, jadilah Kyuubi bergadang di markas Jinchuuriki sampai dini hari. Astaga, coba lihat saja penampilannya yang buruk rupa, rambut orange kemerahannya yang acak-acakan, muka yang kusut, mata berkantung hitam, dan—akh! Bahkan Author malas mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas ANCUR deh! /shot.

Kyuubi bangun dengan ogah-ogahan, dia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Aah, gue lupa kalo gue ada misi," pemuda itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dekat kamar mandi.

"ASTAGA!" sebuah teriakan tak terelakkan keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang panjang aka Ichibi yang baru bangun. Dia natap Kyuubi seperti melihat zombie yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur, oh, lihat wajah Ichibi, pucet banget!. "PERGI LOE ZOMBIE! JANGAN GANGGU IDUP GUE YANG GAK JELAS INI!" teriak Ichibi nggak waras, maklum orang yang abis jalan-jalan dari dunia mimpi.

'GEPLAK!' sebuah pukulan telak mengenai kepala coklat terangnya.

"KAMPRET! INI ZOMBIE KURANG AJAR YA! GAK TAU APA, OTAK GUE INI BERHARGA TAUK!" masih dengan edan Ichibi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil nutup mata kearah Kyuubi—yang jelas masih bisa dihindari Kyuubi.

"RAKUN SIALAN! INI GUE! KYUUBI! ANJRIT!" saking keselnya disebut zombie, Kyuubi kembali mukul kepala Ichibi dua kali biar sadar dari alam mimpinya. "GAK MUNGKIN! SEJELEK-JELEKNYA SI KYUUBI, ELO MASIH LEBIH JELEK!" teriakan edan ini jelas saja membuat dahi Kyuubi berkedut-kedut. Gue… jelek? ANJRIT!, batinnya malang.

"ANJRIT! GINI-GINI WAKTU GUE SMA, GUE BANYAK YANG MAU!" balas Kyuubi dengan konslet. Aih, ini mah bukannya nyadarin partnernya malah ngebales perkataan edan partnernya, ckckck sadarlah kalian berdua, Author capek ngetik pake capslock terus, kasian readers /eh.

"Berisik lo zombie! Jelek mah jelek ajaa, jangan bawa-bawa jaman SMA!" akhirnya dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis Kyuubi menggeplak Ichibi lagi dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat.

'GEPLAK! BRUAGH!'

Setelah digeplak, Ichibi jatuh tersungkur. Kyuubi menatap penuh amarah pada partner sintingnya. "MAKANYA BANGUN DULU! BARU LO LIAT SIAPA YANG ADA DIHADAPAN LO, RAKUN BRENGSEK!" mendengar nama 'Rakun', barulah Ichibi sadar dari setengah mimpinya. "K-kyuu? Ini elo, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah was-was. "Bukan, gue zombie yang baru bangkit dari kubur," jawab Kyuubi seenaknya. "Hi-hiiy, pergi loe zombie, pergi ke tempat loe membusuk—"

'PLETAK!'

"Aduh! Sakit, bego! Lo kasar amat sih sama partner lo sendiri?" tangan putih milik Ichibi ngusap-usap kepalanya yang baru kena lempar sikat gigi oleh Kyuubi. "Berisik lo!" 'BRAK!' Kyuubi menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Chk, sensi amat sih, gue 'kan cuman bercanda," sungut Ichibi di luar kamar mandi. "GUE DENGER ITU RAKUN SIALAN!" teguran itu bikin Ichibi melesat ke sofa tengah, takut Kyuubi melancarkan amunisinya yang lain. "Dasar rubah, telinganya kemana-mana!" pemuda itu menekuk lututnya keatas sofa dan memeluknya, memang udara pagi itu agak dingin dan Ichibi enggan untuk mandi pagi ini, mungkin agak siangan.

**-nanas-**

**Apartemen Violet Pond, Room 15, Otogakure 9.47 am**

"Chk! Udah jam segini aja dan si Itachi masiih aja ngebo," cibir Kisame sambil menatap aneh pada partnernya yang tengah tertidur dengan gaya kucing, how cute~. "Tch! Tapi gue gak tega ngebanguninnyaa," wajah menghinanya berubah jadi wajah imut melas, pastinya bikin Author dan Readers merinding ngebayanginnya.

"Nnh… udah pagi aja ya," brengsek, malah bangun lagi nih orang, batin Kisame. "Emang lo tidur jam berapa sih, Tach? Ngalong dulu ya?" tanya Kisame sambil natap malas, beda banget kayak tadi sebelum Itachi bangun, ckckck dasar. "Elo tuh, kalong biru!" sebut Itachi dengan waras, eh tak waras maksudnya, membikin Kisame speechless dalam waktu singkat. Gue emang biru, Tach. Tapi nggak segitunya juga, batinnya miris.

Kisame membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Itachi pun bangun dengan malas sambil ngucek-ucek mata oniksnya, rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai bebas dengan lembut layaknya bintang iklan sampo. Kaki jenjangnya dia langkahkan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Tak banyak kata, dan tak banyak insiden, Itachi mandi dengan damainya.

.

.

"Tach, makan siang yok! Gue yang bayar," ajak Kisame setelah Itachi beres dari acara mandi dan dandannya. Ngedenger kata 'Gue yang bayar' jelas bikin Itachi nyengir seneng, gimana gak seneng? akhirnya Kisame mau nraktir partnernya yang sering banget dia abisin duitnya, entah itu diabisin buat makan atau minum, atau seneng-seneng sampe bikin dompet Itachi bolong, kempes, ambles dan gak ada sisa.

"Gue boleh ngajak si Tobi, Sasori, sama Deidara, 'kan?" dengan wajah malaikat, Itachi ngangkat ponselnya siap-siap nelpon member Akatsuki yang lain. Kisame mengangguk pasrah, ngebiarin Itachi nelpon member yang lain dan siap-siap nraktir mereka juga. Itu artinya Kisame bakal nguras dompet dalem-dalem, mengingat napsu makan trio aneh itu aka Tobi, Sasori, Deidara. Itachi sih masih bisa dia tolerir, tapi mereka?, ah, kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Author /dor.

"Sip, mereka bakal nyusul kita ke café tempat biasa," Itachi mengantongi ponselnya dan segera keluar dari apartemen tanpa peduli Kisame yang terlihat cengo dengan pandangan kosong layaknya orang yang kesambet.

"KISAME! BURUAN NAPA?" teriakan Itachi dari luar barusan buru-buru menyadarkan manusia berbadan besar itu dan segera menyusul Itachi.

**-nanas-**

**Otogakure, Café Black Sunday, 11.36 am.**

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hitam-hitam tengah menyeruput coffe latte dingin yang dipesannya beberapa saat tadi. Ditangan lainnya dia memegang sebuah iPad canggih keluaran terbaru.

"Si Shu bilang, Otogakure itu tempat yang paling minim hukumnya sedunia," gumam pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi. Di telinganya terpasang sepasang earphone yang sedang melantunkan musik. Dilihat dari luar Kyuubi seperti seorang bocah yang sedang asyik memainkan game portable-nya.

"Banyak kejahatan setiap harinya, ckckck parah, Suna aja gak segitunya," Kyuubi menatap iPad-nya, membaca detail-detail tentang Sunagakure yang Ichibi kirimkan dua jam yang lalu saat Kyuubi masih diperjalanan. "Dan markas Akatsuki yang notabene kerjaannya sebagai anjing pemerintahan ada disekitar sini? Cocok banget, tepat seperti apa yang gue harapkan," cibir pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu, dia menyeruput kembali coffe latte-nya tapi tetap serius pada iPad-nya.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju Café Black Sunday.

"Tumben amat ya, si Kisame mau traktir kita bertiga makan ya, un," salah seorang dari mereka bertiga yang berambut pirang panjang dengan kunciran buntut kuda berjalan paling depan.

"Iya, padahal 'kan Kisame-_senpai_ orang yang paling sering bokek se-Akatsuki," timpal pemuda yang lainnya yang berjalan paling belakang, dia memakai sebuah topeng oranye dengan motif riak air.

"Dapet duit tambahan kali dari Ketua," sahut yang satunya lagi yang berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda pirang itu. Seorang pemuda berbadan kecil dengan rambut merah marun.

Merekalah Deidara, Tobi, dan Sasori. Anggota ketiga, kesembilan, dan keenam Organisasi Akatsuki. Mereka bertiga adalah sebuah divisi kecil Akatsuki, tepatnya Divisi Tempur dan Penyerangan. Saat ada sebuah misi yang melibatkan sebuah penyerangan, maka ketiga orang itu wajib ikut.

Tapi jabatan hanyalah jabatan. Seseram apapun jabatan mereka, tak akan menghentikan mereka untuk bertingkah konyol. Contohnya saja Tobi, dia adalah anggota yang paling ceria dibanding anggota lainnya yang terlihat seram dan suram, dia adalah mood-maker di Akatsuki, seringkali membuat lelucon aneh, dan bertingkah layaknya anak-anak. Kedua Deidara, dia orang yang cepat marah jika seseorang menyinggung gendernya, jika kau menyebutnya banci, maka siap-siap sebuah bom C4 akan melayang kearahmu. Yang terakhir Sasori, dia adalah yang paling normal diantara Tobi dan Deidara, tapi kekonyolannya akan kambuh jika sudah menyangkut dengan koleksi boneka-boneka antiknya, bahkan dia dijuluki Master Puppet oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Lupakan sejenak tentang perkenalan tiga orang itu, kita kembali ke keadaan mereka.

'KLING—' bunyi bel di pintu Café Black Sunday berbunyi, tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"Selamat datang di Café Black Sunday—aah, ternyata kalian," sapa seorang pelayan laki-laki.

"Yow, Sora! Lama nggak jumpa ya," sahut Tobi seraya melambaikan tangan pada Sora alias pelayan laki-laki dengan rambut biru sebahu. "Haha, iya. Kalian banyak kerjaan ya?" Sora menuntun tiga orang itu ke tempat biasa mereka kumpul, di pojok café.

"Iya, biasalah, polisi—" cengir Tobi yang langsung kena geplak Deidara. "Polisi apaan? Kita ini lebih tinggi dari polisi!" protesnya. "Aw~ biasa aja kali, _Senpai_! Lagian Tobi cuma bercanda," sungut Tobi.

"Udahlah, kalian ini gak berubah ya. Mau pesan apa?" Sora tersenyum maklum, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan antik tiga orang anggota Akatsuki itu. "Ah nanti aja, kita masih nungguin Kisame-_senpai_ sama Itachi-_senpai_," tolak Tobi, mendengar itu Sora mengangguk paham dan segera kembali ke tempatnya.

.

.

"Ini yang traktir kemana sih? Ditungguin gak dateng-dateng," Sasori yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara, dikarenakan sebuah alarm berasal dari perutnya berbunyi. "Iya nih, un, lapeer~" sahut Deidara.

'KLING—' bel didepan pintu masuk Café Black Sunday berbunyi, terlihat Kisame dan Itachi yang baru datang dari sana.

"Tach! Kis!" seru Deidara melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi dan Kisame. Itachi menoleh dan membalas lambaian tangan Deidara.

"Yow!" sapa Kisame setelah mereka sampai di meja. "Kemana aja lo, eh? Katanya mau traktir, tapi malah ngaret," baru aja Kisame sampai dan menyalami mereka, malah kena semprot dari pemuda berambut merah aka Sasori. Kisame cuma ketawa canggung dengan tampang bersalah, dia tau banget kalo Sasori kelaperan dia bakalan bad mood dan nyuekin semua orang.

"Sorry deh, sorry," Kisame lalu manggil Sora dan memesan makanan, waw, Kisame bakalan bangkrut mendadak mendengar apa saja yang Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi pesan. Gue tau, gue sering minjem duit sama kalian, tapi balas dendamnya gak gini juga, batinnya miris. Entah kenapa mood Author sekarang sedang ingin menistakan Kisame /dor.

"Gue ke toilet bentar ya," pamit Itachi pada teman-teman se-anggotanya. "Okey, jangan lama-lama kalo jatah loe gak mau kita abisin," cengir Deidara, Itachi cuma ngangguk tanpa banyak kata.

.

.

"Tach! Kis!" chk, suaranya ganggu gue banget sih, sungut Kyuubi. Dia melihat kearah pintu masuk Café Black Sunday, disana dia ngeliat seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata oniks berjalan menuju meja yang ada di pojok bersama seorang pemuda lainnya yang berbadan besar, berkulit biru, dan rambut biru tua.

'Tampang kriminal,' cibir Kyuubi kambali sibuk dengan iPadnya, nggak peduli dengan sekumpulan preman—menurut Kyuubi—yang lagi ngumpul disana.

_'Menurut info, Akatsuki biasa bergerak dua orang anggota atau lebih, itu adalah sebuah aturan yang dibuat Akatsuki tiga tahun yang lalu. Peraturan itu dibuat supaya presentase misi yang diberikan lebih tinggi dan mencapai maksimal.'_

'Ha—ah, mau seorang apalagi lebih pun Akatsuki tetep aja ngerepotin!' keluh Kyuubi sembari memijit pelipisnya. Baru aja mau mulai gue udah ngerasa capek banget, batinnya. Kyuubipun berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

**Di toilet**

.

.

"Ha—ah sial! Kepala gue sakit gara-gara semalem gue gadang," Kyuubi menatap dirinya dalam cermin dihadapannya. "Gue harus balas dendam sama si Tua Bangka itu setelah gue selesai dengan misi ini," tekadnya seraya menatap tajam pada cermin.

'CKLEK'

Salah satu bilik toilet terbuka, seseorang berambut hitam panjang berjalan kearah samping tempat Kyuubi berdiri dan membuka kran lalu mencuci tangannya.

'Dia 'kan yang tadi baru masuk ke café ini, ya?' pikir Kyuubi. 'Lah, ngapain gue repot-repot ngurusin preman ini?' dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pirang kemerahannya. Plis deh Kyuu, lo ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada ini! batinnya.

Cowok disampingnya melirik Kyuubi yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuubi yang sadar akan tatapan cowok disampingnya menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya dan kembali bersikap normal. Oi, ini orang liatin gue mulu. Gue tau gue cakep, tapi sorry, gue gak minat sama cowok! batinnya stress. Mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan mikir, otaknya jadi agak konslet kali ya?

"Bisa nggak berenti liatin gue, eh?" Kyuubi menatap cowok itu dari cermin yang ternyata sejak Kyuubi menghentikan acara bodohnya, cowok itu tetep liatin Kyuubi dan bikin cowok berambut pirang kemerahan itu nggak nyaman dan rasanya pengen ngejedotin jidat cowok itu ke cermin di hadapannya.

"Abis lo aneh, sih," jawabnya edan dengan wajah super datar. Lah, kenapa juga nih orang? Ngajak ribut? Kenal nggak langsung ngajak ribut.

"Ngajak ribut, eh?" Kyuubi natap langsung cowok berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan tajam, namun jawaban hanyalah jawaban, Kyuubi malah dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman, SENYUMAN! 'Gue mimpi buruk… ketemu orang yang tampangnya kriminal tapi malah senyum, banci banget,' batin Kyuubi yang nggak nyadar kalo dia adalah kriminal juga.

"Che." cowok umur duapuluh dua tahun itu cuma mendengus n meninggalkan cowok berambut hitam itu.

.

.

'Parah, ternyata Otogakure emang tempatnya para orang sableng kayak dia,' pikir Kyuubi memandang iPad-nya setelah dia kembali dari toilet. 'Mudah-mudahan tempat gue tinggal sementara nggak ada manusia spesies kayak dia deh.' batin Kyuubi capek. Diapun membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan di atas meja café.

"HUAHAHAHA" suara tawa menggelegar dari arah meja di pojok café. 'Cih, bener-bener preman, gak tau sopan santun. Gue yang kriminal buronan Akatsuki aja masih bisa jaga,' cibir Kyuubi melihat lima orang pemuda disana yang sibuk ketawa, sampe ada yang mukul-mukul meja.

"Pelayan, gue minta bonnya," dia mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian Sora—si pelayan—mendatangi Kyuubi dan menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi tagihan makannya.

"Oh iya, lo tau tempat buat nginep yang deket dari sini?" pemuda bermata merah itu bertanya sambil sibuk mengeluarkan uang.

"Ooh, ada! Anda bisa ke Hotel Violet, cuma tiga blok dari sini," Sora menerima uang yang Kyuubi berikan. Kyuubi mengangguk paham, juga sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda, mampirlah lain waktu." pelayan berambut biru itu membungkukan badannya setelah Kyuubi berlalu.

**-nanas-**

**Hotel Violet, Room 2137, Otogakure, 2.43 pm**

'BLUK—' Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya, capek, capeeek! Gue mau tidur dulu, abis itu baru kerja!. Tanpa melepas pakaian yang sejak tadi dikenakannya, pemuda urutan kesembilan di Jinchuuriki itu langsung menutup matanya dan segera menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

**Kembali ke Café Black Sunday di waktu yang sama.**

.

.

"Lo kenapa deh, Tach? Semenjak lo keluar dari toilet bawaan lo senyam-senyum aja, cengar-cengir aja, kesambet setan toilet ya lo?" Sasori menatap Itachi yang sedang asyik dengan pizza dengan banyak pepperoni kesukaannya dengan senyum aneh mengembang di bibirnya.

"Bukan urusan lo, Sori~" cengir cowok Uchiha itu dengan senyum keren. Sasori yang ngeliat senyum Itachi itu langsung ilfeel tingkat akhir, dia mendecih dan kembali menikmati kentang gorengnya.

"Dari senyum lo yang begitu, kayaknya loe nemu 'sesuatu' ya, Tach?" pemuda berbadan paling gede diantara mereka melirik pemuda Uchiha disampingnya dengan tangan yang memegang segelas soda dan meminumnya.

"Bisa dibilang gitu, bro, keren kan~?" Itachi nyengir ke arahnya. "Eh? Gue keren? Yang boneng lu?" Kisame cengar-cengir mendengar apa kata Itachi.

"Iya, keren kayak bangke ikan di pasar," timpal Itachi cuek dan melanjutkan acara lahap-melahap pizza pepperoni dengan nikmat, tak mempedulikan Kisame yang diketawain Deidara dan Tobi sambil ditunjuk-tunjuk, "Buahahaha, itu mah sodara lo, Kis!" sahut Deidara, "Hyahaha, sodara Kisame-_senpai_!" Tobi ikut-ikutan ngetawain Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk. Kisame diem, 'Sabar, sabar, orang sabar dompetnya lebaaar.'

Sasori ikutan cengar-cengir bareng Tobi dan Deidara sambil ikutan ngejek Kisame. Wahai kalian bertiga, tau nggak sih, kalo kalian gituin si Kisame, makanan yang kalian makan tadi nggak dibayarnya? Ah tapi, kita liat aja nanti.

**-nanas-**

"Mwoaheem~ udah sore aja nih," seorang cowok bangun dari atas tempat tidur sebuah hotel di Otogakure, dia mengucek-ucek mata merahnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh partnenya tadi pagi, bahwa wajahnya buruk banget kalo abis bangun tidur, jadilah dia melakukan kegiatan cuci muka itu.

Pyash… pyash…

"Huah… saking nyamannya ini hotel gue lupa kalo gue kesini bukan untuk liburan," sahutnya polos seraya mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Mungkin kalo Ichibi ada disitu dia bakalan diketawain habis-habisan, nah, mumpung dia lagi bebas dari partner nyebelinnya, dia bebas berkata apapun yang dia mau, termasuk kalimat yang bikin imagenya sebagai buronan Akatsuki jatuh.

Kyuubi kembali ke ruang tengah, dia mengubrak-abrik segala perbekalannya. Ternyata ransel hitam yang lumayan kecil itu memuat banyak barang dan beberapa hal yang mungkin Kyuubi butuhkan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Cowok itu mengeluarkan laptop merahnya dan menyalakannya, mulai untuk mengirimkan laporan hari pertamanya dalam pelaksanaan misi.

Di Jinchuuriki, jika anggota melaksanakan sebuah misi di luar area Sunagakure, mereka diharuskan mengirimkan laporan berformat email dan mengirimkannya ke email pimpinan.

**To: jinchuuriki**

**Subject: Mission Reporting**

**Day one at Otogakure, I'm stay in Violet Hotel Room 2137 for two weeks and after that I'll move to other place.**

**P.S: After I'm finish this mission, I'll fight you and kill you OLD MAN!**

Send.

Kyuubi menyeringai dengan catatan terakhirnya di akhir email itu. Ya, gue bunuh loe Kakek Tua, batinnya.

**-to be continued-**

Sedikit ngubah adegan saat Itachi ketemu Kyuubi di toilet.

Agak aneh sih, masa Itachi yang baru ketemu Kyuubi face-to-face langsung bilang amazing? Kan sarap. /oi

Review?


	3. Mission 3, Knowing

**-skyruu**

**Akatsuki vs Jinchuuriki**

**(Naruto's Fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T+ - M**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, mistype, bad language, OOC, etc.**

**Mission 3, Knowing.**

**Read at your own risk**

**skyruu-**

* * *

><p>Kaki jenjang itu melangkah lebar melewati koridor sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang ada di kawasan Otogakure. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan santai kini terlihat panik dan cemas. Ini bener-bener sial, kenapa Jinchuuriki bisa tahu sampe sedetail itu? Bener-bener… pikirnya.<p>

'BRAK!'

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap tajam pada orang yang baru saja membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu.

"Maa~ ada apaan nih dateng-dateng ribut, Sasori?" seorang pemuda berambut orange menghampiri pemuda berambut merah marun yang sedang mengatur pernapasannya karena berjalan terlalu buru-buru untuk sampai kemari.

"Madara ada di ruangannya nggak?" tanyanya to the point.

"Hee? Madara? Ada kok, ada apaan emang?" tanyanya. Sasori langsung saja menyerobot melewatinya dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Leader' dipintunya.

'BLAM'

"Hee, payah. Gue nggak di jawab," pemuda berambut orange tadi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yahikoo,"

Suara horor di belakang Yahiko membuatnya menahan napas sejenak. Dia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut biru yang sedang memegang sebuah berkas laporan dengan tampang mengerikan, dia memperlihatkan senyuman malaikat yang paling manis, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya.

"Eh, h-hai Konan, apa kabar?" Yahiko menatap wanita itu dengan wajah gugup, tangan yang semulanya di pakai untuk menggaruk kepalanya, kini berpindah posisi menjadi mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

Berkas yang sejak tadi Konan pegang ditunjukkannya langsung ke depan wajah Yahiko, "Ini laporan belum beres, 'kan?" interogasinya.

"Erh… itu…"

"KERJAIN SANA! YANG BEGINI ITU MASIH BELUM TERSENTUH SAMA SEKALI!" dengan sekuat tenaga, wanita penyuka origami itu ngelemparin berkas tersebut ke wajah Yahiko.

"Uh… Konan tetep aja galak ya," ujar Yahiko seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya setelah partnernya itu berlalu. Dia mengatakannya sambil mengambil berkas yang terjatuh gara-gara dilempar Konan.

"Galak cuman sama lo aja, sama gue sih fine aja tuh~" seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerja menatap Yahiko dengan wajah santai banget.

"Iyelah, lo 'kan 'kakak'nya, Nagato," cibir Yahiko dengan malas dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di samping Nagato.

"Kakak angkat," koreksi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ah iya, kakak angkat yang paling disayangi," ejek Yahiko tanpa minat yang langsung dapat tinjuan ringan di lengan kanannya oleh Nagato. Keduanya langsung ketawa bareng.

**-nanas-**

**Akatsuki's Leader Room**

"Begitulah yang gue tahu, rupanya Jinchuuriki sedang melakukan sebuah gerakan mencurigakan," papar Sasori pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

Sosok itu menatap Sasori lurus. Brownish red dan oniks saling pandang.

"Lalu, ada yang lain dari itu?" Madara kembali menanyai Sasori.

"Nggak, mereka berhasil melindungi semua yang berhubungan dengan informasi mereka. Jadinya, gue gak bisa mencari lebih lanjut tentang keadaan mereka,"

Hening.

"Panggil Itachi kemari, aku harap dia datang secepat mungkin," putus pria itu sekaligus menyuruh Sasori meninggalakan ruangannya.

"Okelah." Sasori menurut dan segera undur diri dari ruangan ukuran 5x6 meter itu.

'Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang ini, Rikudou Tua?'

'Mencoba untuk mengungguliku lagi?'

Madara memutar kursinya dan menghadap pada jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan Otogakure yang terlihat suram dan kusam.

'Aku tunggu seranganmu itu Rikudou Sennin.' seulas senyuman iblis a la Uchiha tersungging di bibirnya. Mata oniksnya memancarkan sebuah ambisi yang kuat. Sebuah ambisi untuk menghancurkan Jinchuuriki beserta antek-anteknya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

**-nanas-**

**Apartemen Violet Pond, Room 15, Otogakure, 8.21 pm**

"Bangsat! Kenapa si Kakek Bangkotan itu mesti manggil gue lagi, sih?!" pemuda berambut hitam dengan kunciran itu memaki-maki ponselnya, maksudnya orang yang meneleponnya.

_"Ya mana gue tau, Tach. Madara cuma nyuruh gue manggil lo untuk secepatnya datang ke markas, tepatnya menghadap dia,"_

"Chk, iya iya. Gue jalan sekarang—TUUT" sungut Itachi yang langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sasori. Padahal gue baru aja sampe ke apartemen, padahal gue baru aja tiduran sebentar, DASAR EGOIS! batin Itachi penuh derita. Chk chk chk, sabar ya, Tach!

"Loh, mau kemana lagi, Tach?" tanya Kisame yang baru saja kembali dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan rekapan laporan kasus yang ditangani Akatsuki beberapa bulan ini.

"Si Bangkotan itu manggil gue, jaga apartemen bentaran ya," ucap Itachi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kisame dia langsung melesat keluar apartemen dan segera menuju gedung yang dipakai oleh Akatsuki sebagai markas.

"Iya." Kisame melengos. Apaan tuh, ucapannya kayak gue bakalan ancurin apartemen segala, sungutnya kesal. Berasa disamain sama anak kecil.

Tubuh besar itu lalu kembali duduk di hadapan laptop yang sedang menampilkan beberapa rekapan yang cukup rumit. Ha—ah, kerja lembur nih, si Konan kejam amat ya, nggak kira-kira amat ngasih tugas, pikir Kisame.

Yosh, selamat bergadang Kisame!

**-nanas-**

"Kota ini parah, masa tiap hari gue mesti ketemu ama kecoa-kecoa ini, sih?" Kyuubi menendang tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Sepertinya Jinchuuriki kesembilan ini baru aja ngehajar berandalan yang hampir mau malakin dia. Nggak tau apa, Kyuubi ini orang yang namanya ada di daftar buruan milik Akatsuki? Beraninya malakin!

"Coba kalo agak kuatan dikit, seru kali, ya," cowok itu menendang lagi tanpa minat.

TAP TAP TAP

Heh? Ada orang?, batin Kyuubi. Dia ngeliat sesosok manusia yang tengah berlari kearah tempatnya berdiri. Siapa? Larinya makin cepet aja… A-Akatsuki kah? Aih, jangan sekarang lah, Kyuubi makin tak karuan dengan sosok tersebut yang semakin dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

TAP TAP TAP

"…?"

"Loh, kemana tuh orang?" Kyuubi yang sejak tadi pasang pose defense yang paling kuat untuk ngadepin sosok itu langsung cengo. Kenapa? Soalnya tuh sosok udah nggak ada alias ngilang, atau bisa kita sebut sosok itu berlari melewati Kyuubi dengan secepat kilat. Bisa dibilang a la Devil Bats Ghost-nya Eyeshield21 gitu lah(?).

"Fuuh… bagus deh nggak jadi nyerang," ucapnya seraya berbalik dan menatap ke belakang dengan tatapan serius.

Mata merah itu terus memicing tajam menatap kegelapan malam dibelakangnya. 'Gue yakin yang barusan itu Akatsuki,'

'Che, rupanya ada gerakan mencurigakan nih,' bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman iblis nan licik. 'Sedikit demi sedikit gue mulai ngerasa, misi ini lumayan nyenengin.' sosok Kyuubi berbalik lagi dan kembali berjalan menuju hotel.

**-nanas-**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAK!

"Oh, kau datang kemari dalam waktu 15 menit setelah aku memerintahkan Sasori untuk memanggilmu, Itachi," Madara menatap Itachi yang sedang mengatur pernapasannya setelah berlari-lari dari apartemennya menuju markas. Memang sih, hanya lima blok yang dia lewati. Hanya lima blok kok, nggak lebih.

"Banyak omong. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Kakek Tua?" ow yeah, saking keselnya Itachi sampe lupa sedang siapa dia bicara. Tapi hal itu nggak ngefek apapun pada Madara, toh emang dia kakek dari Itachi kok, nggak ada yang salah kalo Itachi manggil dia dengan sebutan 'Kakek Tua'.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang Sasori bilang tentang pergerakan Jinchuuriki akhir-akhir ini?" oniks milik Madara beradu dengan oniks milik Itachi.

"Ya, ada apa dengan itu?" jawab Itachi dengan malas.

"Aku memintamu untuk menyelidiki Jinchuuriki, kalau bisa dapatkan informasi mengenai organisasi keparat itu," sebuah seringai bermain di bibir Madara.

"Menyelidiki… Jinchuuriki?" Itachi yakin apa yang dikatakan Madara masih bisa dia dengar dengan baik, tapi ini… Itachi merasa dia harus memeriksakan telinganya, apakah pendengarannya itu nggak salah? Menyelidiki Jinchuuriki? Mau ngebunuh gue nih ceritanya? batin Itachi.

"Ya, persiapkan segala hal yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke Sunagakure secepatnya. Besok pagi mungkin kau sudah harus berangkat kesana," tangan Madara terkepal diatas meja dengan siku yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"Puh! Tumben kau menugaskan hal yang sulit ini padaku," oniks milik Itachi memicing tajam pada Madara.

"Karena kupikir kau orang yang cocok untuk misi ini, Itachi Uchiha. Gunakan kemampuanmu,"

Hening.

"Terserah kau lah, Kakek, aku pergi." Itachi segera undur diri dari ruangan milik Ketua Akatsuki itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Madara, dia langsung beranjak dengan pikiran kosong dan mengambang.

_Hell_, ini bakalan sulit. Batin Itachi penuh derita.

'Kau pion favoritku Itachi, kau unggulanku dan kartu As-ku dalam menghancurkan Jinchuuriki sialan itu, lakukan yang terbaik, cucuku, Itachi Uchiha.' gumam Madara dalam hati seraya tersenyum licik nan jahat setelah Itachi pergi dari ruangannya.

**-nanas-**

"Gimana keadaannya, Isobu?" seorang pria paruh baya berdiri disebelah pemuda berbadan kecil yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya.

"Sesuai perkiraan, mereka terpancing," gumam pemuda yang dipanggil 'Isobu' itu seraya masih sibuk berkutat dengan benda dihadapannya.

"Hoo, bagus. Lumayan bisa ngebantu si Kurama disana," dengan suara khas guyonan pria tua, dia mengambil rokok disakunya dan dinyalakannya.

"Chk, kalo lo mau ngerokok setidaknya lo keluar dari ruangan ini, Kakek Tua!" sembur pemuda bermata hijau itu langsung melirik tajam pada pria paruh baya itu.

"_Calm down, calm down~_ lagian, ruangan ini 'kan milikku, Isobu," balasnya dengan polos. Dia menatapnya dengan jijik, "Berenti pasang tampang kayak anak ilang, lo nggak cocok sama sekali, inget umur lo dong," Sanbi mengacuhkan pria disampingnya dan kembali serius dengan laptopnya.

Kalau sejak tadi kalian bertanya-tanya siapa dua orang itu, aku dengan senang hati akan memperkenalkannya. Yak, dia adalah anggota Ketiga Jinchuuriki dengan kode nama Isobu, dan Ketua Organisasi Jinchuuriki.

Isobu no Sanbi, anggota ketiga dari Jinchuuriki—yang memiliki partner yang bernama Choumei no Shichibi—bertugas untuk mengatur keamanan dan penyebaran semua data-data Jinchuuriki di internet. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah IT di Jinchuuriki ini.

Rikudou Sennin, Ketua Organisasi Jinchuuriki, merupakan seorang pria tua yang seluruh pergerakannya sekarang ini hanya diwakili oleh kesembilan anggota kesayangannya. Banyak tindak-tanduk kejahatan yang didalangi oleh pria ini, bahkan diapun menjadi incaran seluruh pemerintahan dunia dan menjadi orang nomor satu yang menjadi buronan Akatsuki.

Kembali ke keadaan mereka.

"Oh ya, Isobu, apa kau sudah menghubungi Shukaku?" Rikudou menghembuskan asap rokok; melirik pemuda Sanbi itu.

"Hn, dua menit lagi dia kesini," tanggapnya dengan acuh.

"Oh, bilang padanya untuk menghadap di ruanganku ya?" pria itu lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja milik Sanbi dan Shichibi—yang lagi nggak ada—dan beranjak menuju ruangannya sendiri.

"Hn."

**-nanas-**

**Chat Room**

**(nine_fox joined the chat)**

**nine_fox: …**

**shu_ichi: Bah, kenapa lo Kyuu?**

**hachiGyuu: Kyuu~~ galau yaa?**

**nine_fox: URUSAI! Diem lo gurita aneh!**

**shu_ichi: Kalo lo kayak gini, lo kayak Nibi yang lagi kedatangan tamu bulanan, tau =_=**

**nibi_neko: SHUUUU BRENGSEK! *jitak***

**shu_ichi: ANJRIT! ORANGNYA ADA! *out***

**nine_fox: Ribut amat sih lo Shu =_=**

**nibi_neko: *ngetawain shu_ichi***

**hachiGyuu: Waah, ada Matatabi nih :3 *pokes nibi_neko***

**nibi_neko: Apaan lo gurita? Mau gue makan lo? =w=**

**hachiGyuu: Mata-chan jahat, aku kan partnermu D:**

.

.

Kyuubi menatap malas laptop merahnya yang sejak limabelas menit yang lalu dia gunakan untuk chatting. Padahal awalnya dia mau chatting buat ngilangin stress dan capek, tapi di chat room malah ada sesama anggota Jinchuuriki yang malah makin ngebuat Jinchuuriki kesembilan ini stress.

"Ini orang-orang bego semua," gumamnya seraya membuka tab baru di browsernya dan ngebuka situs manga online.

Ting!

Bunyi dari chat roomnya kembali ngegangguin aktivitasnya. Dengan sedikit geraman Kyuubi kembali ke tab sebelumnya dan melihat siapa yang me-mention-nya di chat room, di private room segala lagi.

**Red_Kuro: Hey~ wazzup!**

Heh? Siapa nih orang? Perasaan orang-orang di Jinchuuriki nggak punya username kayak gini, dahi Kyuubi mengerut, nginget-nginget siapa yang punya username itu.

.

.

**nine_fox: …**

**Red_Kuro: Lho, kok diem nine_fox-san?**

**nine_fox: Lo siapa?**

**Red_Kuro: Ahaha, aku teman chatmu! :D**

**nine_fox: Zzz… sejak kapan?**

**Red_Kuro: Hari ini :3**

.

**.**

Siapa sih? Kalo anggota Jinchuuriki nggak mungkin, mereka pasti langsung nyapa dengan panggilan gue, harus diselidiki nih. Batin Kyuubi yang semakin penasaran dengan seorang user dengan username Red_Kuro.

Nihil. Kayaknya hari ini dia baru aja gabung ke chat room, nggak ada interaksi sebelumnya di profilnya.

Ting.

**Red_Kuro: nine_fox-san, apa kau salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki?**

ANJRIT! Siapa sih ni orang?. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi teriak di menara paling tinggi di hotel ini. Gimana bisa orang ini tauuu?! Padahal gue udah sering nyamarin identitas asli gue sebagai anggota Jinchuuriki!.

**nine_fox: Sorry, Jinchuuriki?**

**Red_Kuro: Yap! Jinchuuriki! Masa kau tak tahu?**

Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Kyuubi.

Akatsuki.

Anjing Pemerintah kurang ajar!

Kyuubi mendecakkan lidahnya. Tch, gue tau tugas gue ini nyelidikin Akatsuki, tapi ini… brengsek!

Ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Kyuubi langsung mengontak Sanbi dengan masuk ke dalam chat group milik Jinchuuriki. Perlu beberapa password dan identifikasi supaya bisa masuk ke chat group ini, tentu saja yang membuat chat group ini adalah Sanbi, si IT Jinchuuriki.

.

.

**(nine_fox joined with Nine_Jinchuuriki chat group)**

**nine_fox: iso_san, online sekarang!**

**(iso_san joined with Nine_Jinchuuriki chat group)**

**iso_san: Ada apaan sih, Kyuu?**

**nine_fox: Loe bisa bantuin gue nggak?**

**iso_san: Bantu apaan?**

**nine_fox: Cari orang.**

**iso_san: Heh?**

**nine_fox: Mau apa nggak? Kalo nggak gue bisa minta bantuan sama si Shu.**

**iso_san: Iya deh. Loe mau cari siapa?**

**nine_fox: Cari tau tentang username Red_Kuro.**

**iso_san: Hoo? Emang kenapa?**

**nine_fox: Gue penasaran siapa tuh orang, soalnya dia nanya apa gue salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki apa bukan.**

**iso_san: Hm…**

**nine_fox: Terus? =_=**

**iso_san: Bah, jangankan elo, gue juga ditanyain hal itu sama si Red_Kuro itu.**

**nine_fox: Hee? Loe juga rupanya.**

**iso_san: Ho'oh.**

**(iso_san logged out from Nine_Jinchuuriki chat group)**

.

.

Kyuubi cengo melihat notifikasi chat group yang menyatakan Sanbi telah meninggalkan chat. Ini orang emang paling ngeselin se-Jinchuuriki abis si Shu, gue masih pengen ngomong juga, batin Kyuubi dengan kesal.

Ting.

**Red_Kuro: nine_fox-saaan~**

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut lagi. Ini orang pengen namanya dicatet di list 'Orang-paling-nyebelin-bagi-Kyuubi' kali ya. Daripada akhirnya dia malah marah-marah, Kyuubi pun sign out dari chat dan balik lagi ke tab tempat dia baca manga online.

Walau keliatannya biasa aja, sebenernya Kyuubi penasaran dengan si Red_Kuro itu. Apa dia anggota Akatsuki? Atau siapa?

.

.

"Yaah payah nih orang, gue 'kan masih betah chattingan," seorang pemuda seumuran Kyuubi menatap malas komputernya, matanya memandang lurus pada sebuah username yang tertera di chat room miliknya.

"nine_fox, ya?" gumam pemuda itu seraya langsung log out dari chat room dan mematikan komputernya. "Hihi, orang yang menarik~" sebuah cengiran a la anak kecil tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

**-nanas-**

BRAK!

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Kisame yang acara tidurnya terganggu oleh suara ribut di pintu depan langsung aja bersiaga, nunggu orang yang berani-beraninya ngeganggu tidur indahnya.

Suara berisik seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya semakin jelas. Sesosok bayangan manusia berkelebat masuk dan melewati Kisame dengan cepat.

"I-Itachi?" gumam Kisame seraya mengacungkan sebuah tongkat baseball.

Hening.

Sial! Gue benci keheningan ini! Suasananya ngedukung banget buat negmunculin hantu dan gue benci banget!, batin Kisame kesal setengah ketakutan.

BYAR

"WOAH! MANA LOE HANTU?! GUE NGGAK TAKUT! TUNJUKIN WUJUD LOE!" dengan mata ketutup saking kagetnya sama cahaya lampu yang nyala dengan tiba-tiba, Kisame ngayun-ngayunin tongkatnya.

"Bego," gumam bayangan seseorang dihadapan Kisame itu.

Mata Kisame akhirnya terbuka, berkedip. Kedip, kedip, nah lho?

"Brengsek! Gue kira ada maling!" tongkat yang dipegang Kisame menyodok pelan perut Itachi yang ada dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Sialan! Harusnya gue yang kaget!" tak terima perutnya disodok, Itachi membalas Kisame dengan menggeplaknya keras. Si Manusia Berkulit Biru itu langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tampang asem banget. Tongkat baseball yang dipegangnya disimpan lagi dan beranjak ke dapur buat bikin kopi untuk Itachi dan untuk dirinya juga.

Selesai dengan acara bikin kopi, Kisame menyodorkan kopi tersebut ke Itachi supaya diminum. Nggak banyak bicara, Itachi nerima kopi buatan Kisame dan menyeruputnya.

"Apa yang Madara bilang, Tach?" tanya Kisame membuka pembicaraan.

"Ha—ah, gue diperintah buat pergi ke Sunagakure," cangkir kopi yang dipegang Itachi disimpannya dan kemudian cowok itu menyenderkan badannya ke sofa.

"Suna?! Yang bener?" hampir aja kopi yang baru diminumnya disemburin ke muka Itachi kalo dia nggak menahannya.

"Iyap, gue disuruh buat ngemata-matain Jinchuuriki," ucap Itachi dengan tampang super asem saat dia bilang 'Jinchuuriki'. "Please deh, gue tau gue yang paling berbakat se-Akatsuki, tapi nggak gini juga," sambung cowok Uchiha itu dengan tampang a la pangeran kecapekan.

Ngedenger kalimat 'gue-paling-berbakat-se-Akatsuki' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi, muka Kisame semakin mirip ikan dan semakin amis. Kalo dia bukan partner guee, udah gue tenggelemin di Laut Merah!, batinnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan kekesalan serta kekekian sama Uchiha satu ini. Habis sudah mood Kisame buat ngedengerin perintah yang Madara kasih ke Itachi.

"Udahan ah! Udahan, bubar bubar!" ujar partner Itachi ini dengan sebal. Dipikirannya udah ada rencana 'Penenggelaman Itachi Uchiha di Laut Merah', yang pastinya bakal ngebuat seluruh Jinchuuriki bersorak kegirangan karena salah satu pion andalan Akatsuki tenggelam. Aih, sungguh tak elit dan tak wajar, ckckck.

"Sirik ni yeee~" dengan sarapnya, Itachi makin ngebuat partnernya makin asem. Oh, coba liat mimik mukanya yang udah nyaingin ikan hiu. "Elo sekali lagi bikin gue badmood, putus-tus-tus-tus hubungan kita, Tach!" tunjuk Kisame dengan tak sopan. Itachi cengo, bisa banget nih orang dramanya, nyaingin ibunya, si aktris terkenal, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Che, udahan ah! Bisa-bisa gue yang gantengnya samaan sama Shodaime, malah jadi jelek lagi kalo diskusi lama-lama bareng lo," Itachi langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang letaknya ada dipojok ruangan.

Kisame melengos. Emang deh, kalo gue debat atau diskusi sama si Uchiha ini pasti gue melulu yang kalah, elo emang nyebelin, Tach. Tapi gue gak bisa ngelepasin loe sebagai partner gue. Kisame senyum, jarang banget dia senyum, paling banter mungkin nyengir.

**-to be continue-**

Ngubah nama online-nya Kyuubi. Karena gue pikir kalo dia pake nama aslinya malahan ketauan lagi sama Akatsuki.

Review?


	4. Mission 4, Next Move

**-skyruu**

**Akatsuki vs Jinchuuriki**

**(Naruto's Fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T+ - M**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, mistype, bad language, OOC, etc.**

**Mission 4, Next Move.**

**Read at your own risk**

**skyruu-**

* * *

><p>"Apaan sih lo Kakek Tua? Pake manggil-manggil gue segala?" seorang cowok berbadan tegap, berambut coklat terang panjang dan bermata kuning menatap seorang pria paruh baya di hadapannya.<p>

"Wah, kau datang cepat juga ya, Shu!" celoteh Rikudou dengan cengirannya, asap rokok mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Jelasin alasan lo pake manggil gue kesini sekarang atau gue pecahin kepala lo," ancam Ichibi dengan kesal seraya menodongkan pistol perak kesayangannya. Rikudou yang ditodong pistol begitu cuma nyengir. Biasa. Diantara semua anggota Jinchuuriki, yang paling sering nodongin senjata kearahnya adalah Ichibi dan Kyuubi, yaah kadang yang lainnya juga sih, tapi yang paling sering ya pasangan 19 (IchiKyuu) ini.

"Oke, oke. Kamu tetep aja garang ya, Shu, mirip si Kurama," celoteh si Rikudou tua itu. Ichibi mendecih bosan. "Kebalik, adanya dia yang mirip gue! Mana mau gue dimirip-miripin sama siluman rubah jejadian macam dia," cetusnya kasar.

"Haha, oke oke," putus Rikudou dengan tenang.

"So, ada masalah apa lo panggil gue kesini, Orang Tua?" tanya Ichibi lagi.

"Hm… kau tahu pergerakan Akatsuki sekarang, Shukaku?" tanya sang Ketua datar seraya menyesap kopi pahitnya.

Suasana di ruangan itu serasa mulai mencekam, bahkan bagi Ichibi. Bagaimana tidak, sang ketua Jinchuuriki berada dalam mode seriusnya. Phew, bahkan Ichibi dan Kyuubi yang terkenal akan ketidaksopanan mereka pada ketua Jinchuuriki akan takluk seketika.

"Hn, ada apa emang?" Ichibi kembali bertanya, manik kuningnya menatap pria paruh baya dihadapannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Rencana yang kubuat sebulan yang lalu mulai menunjukkan hasilnya, Shukaku. Mereka mulai terpancing," seringai licik tergambar jelas di wajah Rikudou, _and honestly_, itu membuat Ichibi agak bergidik.

"So?"

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti Kurama ke Oto, tapi jangan sampai Kurama tahu akan kedatanganmu kesana," perintah Rikudou; pria itu menatap anak buahnya yang terlihat agak kaget dengan perintah yang baru saja dia berikan, "kenapa? Kau sanggup apa tidak? Kalau tidak, aku bisa serahkan tugas ini pada Gyuuki atau Kokuou," kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan ketua Akatsuki itu terdengar menantang—tidak, memang menantang Ichibi. Dia paham betul sifat yang dimiliki Ichibi, karena sifat yang dimiliki pemuda berkode nama Shukaku ini agak mirip dengan partnernya, Kyuubi alias Kurama.

"Siapa bilang gue nggak bisa? Gue bisa! Dan jangan coba-coba nyamain kekuatan gue sama anggota lain!" cetus pemuda umur duapuluh dua tahun ini dengan gusar.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kurasa kau mengerti apa yang kuperintahkan," wajah liciknya kembali menjadi kalem, layaknya seorang ayah.

Ichibi diam. Baiklah, tugas sulit. Akatsuki. _Shit!_

"Ngomong-ngomong, posisi Kurama saat ini ada di Hotel Violet, dan akan pindah seminggu kemudian," info Rikudou pada Ichibi. Gimanapun kan, Ichibi nggak boleh sehotel bareng Kyuubi, bisa ketauan gitu lho!

"Oke. Cuma segitu aja?" tanya Ichibi mengkonfirmasi tugas yang akan dikerjakannya. Rikudou mengangguk mantap.

"Oh ya, mungkin kau harus berangkat sekarang, Shu," selangkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Ichibi kembali membalikkan badannya; menatap tajam pada pria yang tengah asyik dengan senbei-nya. "Oh, bercanda, bercanda. Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu kalau kau tak ingin cepat tua, sepertiku!" ujarnya ringan dan semakin membuat Ichibi memberikan aura tak enak.

"Gue bunuh lo dua kali setelah tugas ini selesai, Orang Tua!" ucap anggota nomor satu di Jinchuuriki ini penuh penekanan. Yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa renyah, "Haha, persis Kurama!"

Sebuah panah kecil seukuran jari telunjuk terbuat dari perak melesat dengan cepat dan hampir menggores pelipis Rikudou.

"Jangan samain gue sama Kyuubi, lo paham?"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum. "Kau memang kuat, Ichibi no Shukaku, gunakan baik-baik kekuatanmu saat melaksanakan tugas penting ini," pesannya.

Hening.

Hening.

"Che." Ichibi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah kalimat terakhir Rikudou. 'Gue emang kuat, Brengsek. Jangan pernah lo macem-macem, sekalipun lo pimpinan gue.' batinnya seraya meninggalkan gedung besar tempat dia bertemu tadi, atau lebih tepatnya, gedung markas milik Jinchuuriki.

**-nanas-**

Hening.

Hening.

Manik merah milik pemuda nomor sembilan dari Jinchuuriki ini menatap kosong cangkir kopi hitam yang baru saja dipesannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berada di Café Black Sunday sekedar untuk mengisi perutnya yang meronta minta diisi sejak sejam yang lalu. Mumpung hari ini dia agak kosong, akhirnya pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu melangkahkan kakinya kesini.

"Bagaimana kopinya Aki-_san_?" tanya Sora seraya menaruh keranjang anyaman ukuran 20x20cm yang berisi beberapa kue kering dan biskuit yang biasa dia sajikan untuk pelanggan yang memesan kopinya.

"Ah? Hm, lumayan, thanks ya," ujar Kyuubi agak canggung. Gimana nggak canggung kalau Kyuubi yang biasa berhadapan dan bicara dengan preman dan yakuza apalagi mafia, sekarang dia berhadapan dan bicara dengan orang biasa yang baik dan polos.

"Ne, ada yang kau pikirkan, Aki-_san_?" Sora bertanya pada pelanggannya itu. Karena sejak tadi Kyuubi datang, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nggak apa, kok, gue baik-baik aja," jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum? E-etto, tersenyum? Astaga, seorang Kyuubi tersenyum? Kalau Ichibi melihat ini mungkin dia akan ditertawakan sampai mati.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum semenjak kau datang kemari, Aki-_san_!" ucap Sora setengah terkejut dan memasang tampang takjubnya seolah melihat seorang iblis tersenyum a la malaikat. Kyuubi lalu mendeathglarenya.

"Jangan sok kenal sama gue. Gue bukan orang baik-baik," ucapnya dingin, Sora tersenyum maklum. Orang ini mirip seseorang yang pernah dia temui.

"Ahaha, aku tahu itu. Selain kau, aku sering bertemu orang yang tidak baik-baik lainnya, Aki-_san_, jadi aku tak masalah dengan hal itu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum bagai matahari, Kyuubi silau sendiri melihat senyum yang begitu tulus banget. Ara~ jadi Kyuubi nggak enak hati gitu sama si pelayan café ini.

"Udah-udah! Kembali ke tempat asal lo gih!" usirnya dengan tak sopan, dan Sora menurutinya seraya tersenyum maklum. Emang cuma lo aja yang bersikap kayak gitu sama gue? Orang-orang Akatsuki sering banget bentak-bentak gue! ucap Sora dalam hati. Miris.

**-nanas-**

Otogakure _ni youkoso_.

Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali mampir di benak Ichibi saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta yang membawanya ke Oto. Pemuda berumur 22 itu merapatkan jaket putihnya dan membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

'Che, udara yang nggak baik buat paru-paru gue, udara kriminal,' cibir anggota nomor satu di Jinchuuriki ini dalam hati sambil nggak nyadar kalau dia sendiri kriminal kelas satu incaran Akatsuki selama 6 tahun belakangan ini.

'Gue harap hotel yang gue tempatin punya AC yang bagus, benci banget gue sama udara disini,' sambil terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar Ichibi memasang maskernya, mengahalangi hidungnya dari udara Otogakure sore itu.

'_By the way_, Hotel Violet yang ditempatin si Kyuubi di sekitaran sini ya… kayaknya gue mesti cari hotel di blok lain,' mata kuning yang terhalangi kacamata hitam itu menatap langit sore Otogakure yang berwarna merah kusam, agak mengingatkannya pada partnernya itu.

**-nanas-**

**Apartemen Violet Pond, Room 15, Otogakure, 7.24 pm.**

"Tach, lo yakin lo berangkat sekarang?" Kisame menatap partnernya yang sedang sibuk _packing_ sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Gue pikir iya, gue males kalo kerjaan udah ditunda-tunda, ntar si Kakek ngasih yang lebih susah lagi," ujarnya cuek sambil memasukkan laptopnya. Ya, Itachi adalah tipe orang yang langsung mengerjakan tugasnya, dia paling malas menunda-nunda, alasannya sih biar lebih cepat santai. Kisame yang agak tersindir cuma diem, percuma ngomong, akhirnya pasti kena omel Itachi.

"Sering-sering sms gue ya, Tach?" pinta pria biru ini polos, Itachi menghentikan kegiatan _packing_-nya, menatap jijik pada rekannya itu.

"Jijay amat muka lo," ucapnya dingin.

Kisame yang dibegituin cuma pundung, "gue 'kan kesepian, Taaaach~" melasnya.

"Jijik, lo kayak om-om mesum yang biasa di bar-bar murah di pinggiran Oto," Itachi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sebenarnya Kisame agak khawatir sama Itachi yang pergi ke Suna sendirian, berhubung Itachi kadang suka nggak bisa diperkirakan gerak-geriknya, siapa tahu nanti Itachi malah menyelidiki Jinchuuriki sambil masuk ke markasnya, oke itu nggak mungkin, Itachi nggak ceroboh. Tapi tentu bikin Kisame nggak enak hati.

"Nah, gue berangkat sekarang ya, Kis," kata Itachi, mulai berdiri dan jalan kearah pintu, Kisame ngikutin Itachi.

"Hati-hati, Tach. Lo nggak bakal tahu apa yang lagi disiapin para kriminal itu," ujar Kisame, nada khawatirnya terselip jelas dan tertangkap telinga Itachi dan bikin sulung Uchiha itu menyeringai.

"Lo juga gak bakal tahu apa yang bakal gue lakuin kalo gue udah berhadapan sama mereka,"

"_Yeah, you're right, dude,"_ Kisame nyengir, tangannya dikepalkan dan diadukan dengan milik Itachi.

"_See ya' later."_ Ucap Itachi seranya melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya. Dibelakangnya Kisame melambaikan tangannya.

**-nanas-**

**Hotel Hayley, Room 4213. Otogakure, 9.31 pm.**

"Untung gue dikasih uang lebih buat nyewa kamar mahal kayak gini," sahutnya seraya mengeringkan rambut coklat terang panjangnya.

Seraya mengeringkan rambut, Ichibi mengeluarkan laptopnya, mulai mengetik beberapa laporan yang belum sempat dia kerjakan sewaktu di Suna.

Ting!

Sebuah suara dari chatroomnya berbunyi. Ichibi sengaja meng-_online_-kan chatroomnya, mungkin ada orang yang men-chatnya, yang ternyata memang ada.

**Red_Kuro: Hey~~**

Huh? _Username_ siapa nih? Kok gue baru tau ya? Ichibi melirik profile username Red_Kuro tersebut, dia berinteraksi dengan Kyuubi dan Sanbi sebelumnya, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

**shu_ichi: Yo!**

Saking penasarannya, Ichibi mencoba melayani chat tersebut. Mungkin salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki. Tapi seingat Ichibi, tak ada seorangpun di Jinchuuriki yang memiliki username tersebut.

**Red_Kuro: Sedang apa?**

**shu_ichi: Ngetik laporan, tugas kuliah.**

**Red_Kuro: Hoo, mahasiswa rupanya.**

**shu_ichi: Yeah. Lo siapa? Baru gabung chatroom?**

**Red_Kuro: Uh-huh. Seminggu yang lalu.**

Seminggu yang lalu. Tepat pas dia chatting bareng Kyuubi dan Sanbi. Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres nih. Kenapa cuma anggota Jinchuuriki doang yang dia ajak chat? Kalo cuma orang biasa, dia pasti online sama orang lain selain Jinchuuriki, atau mungkin emang kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang direncanakan.

Ichibi mendecih. Dia agak curiga dengan seseorang dengan nama online Red_Kuro tersebut.

Seandainya memang Akatsuki… memikirkannya Ichibi hanya menyeringai.

'Nggak gue sangka, belum sampe sehari gue udah ketauan gini…'

'_Then, what should I do?'_

**-to be continue-**

**.**

BANZAAAAIIII~! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! AKHIRNYA SANG NANAS BISA MENYAMBUNGKAN PLOTNYA LAGI!

Yahaha- senang rasanya bisa update lagi. Mungkin ada yang tau ada yang nggak sama fic bulukan ini, yah gak masalah sih, yang penting bisa publish! /apa

Dan, sorry chapter ini sedikit banget _ _)'

Saran gue mendingan balik baca dari chapter 1, soalnya ada beberapa yang gue edit.

Kyuubi pakai nama Aki sebagai samarannya.

Pertanyaan nih, kira-kira siapa Red_Kuro itu?

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
